Wiccan
by Kuenzang
Summary: Amanda's result of playing the dangeours game of the ouija in her friend's house has made her start feeling something new in her life, making her feel stronger, but not enough to what's to come in her life. Dealing with her new magical powers, the chosen and her friends discover new things, as they battle magical and demoniacal forces.


Amanda was on her way to June's house, for what it would have seem like a normal teenage meeting, but in fact, was something else. "Am I ever gonna meet these people Amandy?" Said her mom. "Mum, I've told you to not ever call me that again." She replied. "And no, you are not gonna meet them if you trust me." She added. Amanda's mom was always worried about her. Her grades, the way she looks, people she spends time with, etc... But she knows she will have to let her daughter go someday, so why not start by letting her socialize with some friends. She knew nothing about these people, only that they attend to the same school as her. "You know the house, right? There." Says Amanda pointing to a white painted, 2-floor house. They park outside the house on the road. "Honey, I know I sometimes can be the boring person in our relationship, but you must know that I love you with all my soul and I want to protect you." Says her mom. "Yeah, whatever, I will ll call you." Said Amanda. Amanda's mom, with a frown on her face, didn't take an eye off Amanda until she saw her go inside the house, and made eye contact with June for a second.

"Did your mom suspect anything?" Said Kevin, one of Amanda's friends. "No, she didn't, she did not even notice this thing when I was carrying it under my bag." Amanda pulls out a bottle of alcohol. "That's all?" Says June. "That's the only I could carry." Amanda replies. "Well, that'll be enough." Kevin says. "Okay, let's get ready for what we're here." Says June while pulling out an ouija board. The trio of Amanda, Kevin and June had always been fan of the paranormal. Contacting with the dead, exploring abandoned places, and even trying some black magic, which obviously didn't work for them. "Where shall we start?" Said Kevin while holding the oracle. "Ask them for their name." June says very excited. "What is your name?" Kevin asks the spirit. The oracle moved through the letters N-A-N-I-M. Kevin, having knowledge of the dark magic history, knew that Nanim was the leader of the wiccan group named after her, formed in 1975 and burnt alive in 1982. Kevin also knew that they were burnt in the same city where they live, but he didn't knew exactly where, until now. "Where were you and your group burnt alive?" Said June. The oracle moved through the letters H-E-R-E The three knew that she was obviously talking about the house they were in. The house that belongs to June. "So, we are right on where your group including yourself was burnt?" Said Kevin. The oracle moved through the words E-N-E-M-I-E-S "They were your enemies?" Said June. The oracle moved to the word YES. "June, didn't you even ask about the place when you moved in?" says Kevin. June shrugs. "Are we safe?" Said Amanda very softly. The oracle moved through the words C-H-O-S-E-N. Amanda felt an air escape going through her face, and went directly to sleep. The oracle moved to the word GOODBYE. Kevin and June took the hands off the oracle and went to see if Amanda was okay. "Amanda?" Says June while holding her head. Kevin checks her pulse. "She's not breathing.." Says Kevin.

Amanda wakes up on a bed in the hospital. She sees Kevin. "Amanda." says her friend Kevin while holding roses. "I hope you like these." He puts the roses on the midnight table next to her bed. "Kevin?" Amanda says while trying to clear her vision. "What happened?" "You passed out or something at June's, after we were playing-" "Wait, does my mum know about where I am? Hold on, of course she does..." Says Amanda sarcastically. "Yep, she does. We didn't tell her about what exactly happened though." Kevin replies. "What did you tell her exactly?" "We told her that you got so high that you had a break down." Kevin says. "What!?" Amanda shouts. "Calm down, I'm just kidding!" He laughs. "We told her we gave you peanut butter sandwiches accidentally, remember you're allergic to that?" "How did you know?" Amanda asks. "June told me." He replies. "Oh, okay." She says feeling less worried. "Where's she though?" "She's not feeling very well either, she's resting at home." He answered. "At the haunted house?" She said feeling worried again. "You know her house is not haunted silly, and you know ouija isn't that accurate either, that ghost or whatever it was could have been lying and all that stuff". "I guess you're right, Kevin." "Now take some rest, I'll call your mom to pick you up and tell her you're fine." Kevin said and left the room.

On the way to her home, Amanda and her mom had a really long talk that I'll shorten for you. "I knew they weren't to trust." "Mom, they didn't know I was allergic to peanut butter, and I didn't even get red stains so it wasn't that bad." "Wasn't that bad, Amanda? You could have died!" "But I didn't." When Amanda arrived home, after hearing a long mom-talk, went directly into her room. She was feeling better than ever, feeling power going through her veins, feeling like nobody could stop her. It was only 4:00 p.m. and the sun was still on the blue sky. "I want to sleep right now." Amanda said it like if it was an order. Her curtains, windows and doors suddenly closed and the lights turned off by themselves. She instantly went to sleep, as if it was by magic...


End file.
